Operation: Son, Gohan
by amailie
Summary: I'm gonna finish this story for you guys!!!! So keep reviewing and please add me as one of your fav. authors or fav. story!!! *complete*
1. A Sad Beginning

Hi everyone! I can speak Japanese, but I'm not in the mood for it. Sorry. Anyhow, this story is about Gohan and Videl! MY FAVORITE COUPLE!!!!!!! Anyway here's the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z what so ever if I did I wouldn't be writing this stupid fan fiction for weakling bakas like you! I would be princess of all sayians and I would marry Goten since he is the only one available and I WOULD TAKE OVER THE WORLD, SO VEGETA WOULD BE PROUD OF ME AND HIM AND ALL THE SAYIANS WOULD TEACH ME THEIR WAYS!!!!!!!!!! But, that's that's just me.  
  
Quote of the day: What a dweeb! Don't come crying to me when the androids take over the world and enslave everybody! I'll just say I told you so! -Bulma  
  
Chapter1: A sad beginning.  
  
Videl was in the room thinking of her beloved one.Gohan. Gohan and herself got into a big fight.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You're leaving?" Videl said shocked.  
  
"Videl. This is a one in a lifetime thing. I just can't pass it up." Gohan said to her very calmly.  
  
"But. but I just don't understand it, Gohan. You're leaving. me." She said.  
  
"I.I." Was all Gohan could get out. He didn't want to leave his family and most of all his beloved Videl, his soon-to-be-wife. He got a letter from the University of New York. They wanted Gohan to come become a part of the school and soon become a medical scholar. He couldn't pass this up, but he didn't want to leave Videl.  
  
"Gohan. how could you. I mean." Videl said still unknown what to do about Gohan.  
  
"Videl.I'm." Gohan started.  
  
" Gohan! Why! Why are you leaving me!" Videl screamed.  
  
" Videl, listen. Please." Gohan said.  
  
"Why! Why! Why should I? I mean your'e leaving me because of some stupid college!" Videl screamed again.  
  
" Videl if you would just listen to me." Gohan tried to calm Videl down, but he failed.  
  
" Videl why are you acting like this?" Gohan said to her.  
  
" Why, why I'm acting like this." Videl chuckled at this a little.  
  
" I'LL TELL YOU WHY!!!!" She screamed.  
  
" We have loved each other since our high school years (Author's Notes: It's summer, so they are out of school and college and Gohan still wants to get to school. Still a dork I'd say.) And college years and we have our whole life ahead of us and planning to get married soon and here you are." Videl pointed to Gohan. " Mister-I'm-still-dork-and-what-to-go-back-to-school-and-not-get-married-to- my-loved-one! Hello? Gohan! Earth to Gohan! Which is it? Me. The one you can spend the rest of your life with or that dumb thing called University that has nothing to offer you!" She said in his face. (A/N: GO VIDEL GO!!!).  
  
Gohan had to think a while about this one, but he had to make a choice. This time he got in her face. (Nothing you'd expect from Gohan huh? MWAHAAAHHH! *Coughs*)  
  
" My decision is the dumb thing you called University, babe. But, don't worry you will always come to me whether you like it or not." Gohan said with a smirk that Vegeta would be proud of. Videl was surprised to see that Gohan out of all people would call her a babe. Expect Sharpener of course, but that was beside the point!  
  
" Gohan! I hate you!" Videl screamed.  
  
" Well fine I do too!" Gohan screamed at her.  
  
Gohan had NEVER screamed to her before. Her father. well dumb father was another problem and always screamed, but Gohan was always there to comfort her and now he was just like her dumb father. Screaming.  
  
" Get out now!" He said to her.  
  
She ran out the room and out the door. She flew crying to herself and flying as fast as she could to get away from the Son's house. Goten came into the room when she ran out of the house.  
  
" Gohan." Goten said sounding sad. Gohan turned around to face Goten who was crying. So was he. " No big sister, Gohan?" Goten said crying.  
  
" Sorry, Goten. I.I blew it." Gohan said crying in front of his brother. Goten ran into his brother's arms and started to cry even more. Gohan did too.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Videl then started to cry into her hands until there was a knock on her door. She wiped her tears and went to the door to answer it. Her maid, her best friend, other than Erasa, came into the room. She had black hair and green eyes. Her name was Miho. She was Videl's age, but went to a different school.  
  
"Um. Miss Videl.I." she was interrupted by Videl.  
  
" I told you a million times, called me Videl." Videl simply said to her.  
  
" Yes, Videl. I just came because dinner is ready and it looks like you've been crying. You want to talk?" Miho said.  
  
" After dinner, okay Miho? I don't want my dumb, idiotic father finding out." Videl whispered to her.  
  
"Okay!" She said.  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for reading my story! I hope it was okay! I've never written a story before, BUT I do draw comics!!! Hope you enjoyed!! Please review!! I've never got a review before either!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So,. please review.  
  
-Ellese-chan OOOOHHHH! One more thing! My parents were never married and so I live with my daddy and at his house I'm not allowed to get on the internet (due to a long story which I don't want to talk about) and I only see my mommy on every Tuesday and every other weekend, so I'll write back when at my mommy's. This weekend my daddy has me, so I'll write more soon!  
  
-Ja'ne (See ya in Japanese) 


	2. A friend whose very, very, evil in every...

Hi! This is the second part of the story! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for my reviews! I appreciated it!  
  
Quote of the day: He's right though, you don't have all day more like 5 minutes- Mirai Trunks. Chapter 2: A talk with a mad, very mad friend whose evil in every way!!!  
  
" Hey Sweet pea! How was school? Did they tell you about me and how I beat Cell? I did a chop. that's what I did! A chop you should have seen it! A chop, right in the." Hercule the big dumb idiot explained.  
  
Videl just sat at the table looking at her like he was out of his mind (A/N: He is basically!) She then had enough and excused herself from the table, while Hercule kept rambling. She sighed and went upstairs with Miho in her tow. She opened the door and let Miho and herself inside.  
  
"Soooo, what's wrong, Videl" Miho asked as she plopped herself on Videl's bed. Videl sat next to her.  
  
" Well, to tell the truth." Videl started.  
  
"You and Gohan got into a big fight, then he told you to get out and you came here." Miho finished for her.  
  
" Hey! How do you know all this information?" Videl stared at Miho, while she said this.  
  
" Hey, what are best friends for? You talk about Gohan ALL the TIME! Gohan this and Gohan that.you got to give credit." Miho said with a smile. Videl sweat dropped.  
  
" All right! I admit it! What shall I do?" Videl said with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"Don't be sad!" Miho said happily and hit Videl on her back.very hard.  
  
".OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! MIHO! YOU'RE DEAD!" Videl screamed.  
  
" You can't hurt me now! What about Gohan?! Revenge! Hello! Sweet bloody Revenge! Don't hurt me! I'm too PRETTY!!! WAAAAAAA!!!!!! Have mercy on ME!!!!!  
  
"Miho.shut up!" Videl said . " Um. you can." Miho whispered in her ear.  
  
" Yeah.yeah.ohhhh.I like the way you think.*gasp* that's harsh, but I like it! Keep talking."  
  
Miho had just explained her plan to Videl and apparently Videl enjoyed it.  
  
~Later at the Sons.~  
  
Gohan had a bad headache. Someone had a plan to get revenge on him.and it wasn't Bulma, Vegeta, his mom, Chichi, not Dende. Who could it be.the one and only, his ex.Videl, Satan. Gohan got scared and grabbed his blanket and went to sleep dreaming of the horrors ahead of him.  
  
Three years has gone and Gohan is now in collage, his last year there. Gohan thought his worries were over with. Nothing could go wrong. He had over 3 PhD's and many, many, MANY MORE awards! He was proud and as soon as he told his mother he knew she was going to be proud of him! His only problem was Videl. He knew after going 3 years without talking to her, must of upset her. (A/N" NOTTTT!!!! Videl has a plan! Videl has a plan! I don't know what it is, but.Videl has a plan!) His said that once he returns he would apologize to her and let her cry in his arms and then tell her how he feels about her.(A/N: Videl, I'll let you know now. she ain't gonna cry! (Sorry for the way I talk! Just had to say it!) Oh back to the story!) He hadn't seen her ever since that night. Yes, the horrible night. How much he want to just hold her and say sorry to her a million times, over and over again. (A/N: Too bad that's not going to happen! Oops! Giving too much information out! Gomen (Sorry in Japanese)  
  
He got on his plane, to go back to Japan, for the summer! And the first thing he wanted to go see was Videl.  
  
~Three hours later~  
  
"Gohan!!!!!" Chichi yelled hugging her now 20-year-old Gohan.  
  
" Niichan!!!!" The now 9-year-old Goten said jumping into his big brother's arms.  
  
"Niichan? Where's neechan at?" Goten said.  
  
"Huh? Whose neechan?" Gohan said confused like.  
  
"He means Videl, silly!" Chichi exclaimed.  
  
"What? Videl isn't here," Gohan said to them.  
  
"Well, where is she? She called us and said she was going to the same collage as you and she would come and visit Goten and me. Her plane should be here, because she told me plane 43 was her plane and so is yours." Chichi said.  
  
"Really? Well she must have been on the other side because I didn't see her! She's really her." Gohan stopped and saw her.  
  
Videl Satan. Her hair grew long again; her baby blue sparkled bright as always. She looked a little taller. She looked in there direction and smiled. Gohan thought she smiled at him. She walked their way and yelled something. "HI!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Videl!" Gohan said walking to her.  
  
"Hi!" She said to another man with purple hair and blue eyes. Gohan saw this man before. No, it can't be.  
  
MIRAI TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MWAHAHAHA! I am sooooooo evil! Thank you for reading my story! Chapter 3 coming soon!  
  
-Ellese-chan^_~* 


	3. reunion of rivalities

Hiya! Sorry for the wait! I apologize! I actually spelled that word right! Cool! I'm very sleepy today! *Yawn* okay, my fans I'm going to try to write a very longgggg chapter, for you guys! Enjoy!  
  
Quote of the day: I'm a warrior, not a variety.variety of flowers! -Vegeta  
  
Chapter 3 a reunion of rivalries  
  
Gohan was so shocked at what he saw. Videl, the love of his life, hanging all over the one we all truly adore (A/N: Trunks is life), Mirai Trunks! (A/N: Ahhh.). He was heartbroken, mad as well you know, and mostly shocked! (A/N: So was I and I wrote the story, for crying out loud!). Soon, out the corner of her eye, she spotted, Gohan and comp. (Aka: his mom and brother).  
  
Great! All going according to plan! * snicker! * Videl thought.  
  
" Hiya!" Videl yelled and ran over to Gohan, Chichi, and Goten, Trunks right behind.  
  
"Hi, Videl! So good to see you! (A/N: Chichi knows about the plan and so does Bulma! How could Mirai Trunks come and join the fun! Everyone knows about the plan, EXCEPT ME!!!!!!!!! NOT FAIR! Oh. sorry continue to read the story.)  
  
" Good, Chichi! Hey, Goten! How have you been? Videl said with a grin.  
  
"Good, Videl!" Goten exclaimed with a smirk. (A/N: Goten even knows!)  
  
"Hey, Gohan! How's life been treating you?" Videl said to him.  
  
Videl stood blank when Gohan didn't answer her. But, she knew why. Son, Gohan was obviously JEALOUS!! Gohan was jealous of Trunks. (A/N: Isn't every one?!) See her plan was to make Gohan jealous, so he could make a move first and not her.  
  
Profile:  
  
Name: Videl Satan  
  
Race: Human (you never know, she could be from a different planet.)  
  
Age: 21  
  
Sex: Female (Duh!)  
  
Operation: To get Gohan to hurry up and make a move!!!!!!! (A/N: Aren't we all?!)  
  
Sorry, so short! Please forgive! Next chapter is longer!  
  
"I'm so sleepy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-Ellese-chan 


	4. operation Gohan

LISTEN!!!! I'm very sorry!!!! I was so sleepy yesterday! It was 2:00AM IN THE MORNING!!!! I promise this chapter will be longer!  
  
Quote of the day: " What do you think of Shizumi?" "What do I think? He's an idiot." "But there are all kinds of idiots." "Big idiot, a stupid red monkey, a Neanderthal with a monobrow, a moron, dope, dimwit, cretin, big dumb freak." "Never mind."- Ryoko and Azumi in Real 'bout high school.  
  
Chapter 4: Operation Gohan  
  
Videl, Mirai Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Chichi went to go see Bulma. When they got there, Bulma gave Mirai Trunks a death hug.  
  
" TRUNKS!!!!! SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN, MY WONDERFUL BABY!!!!!!" She screamed. Trunks was begging for Videl to take his mother off of him. She wanted to peel him off, but she didn't. She wanted to see him suffer, but she knew what to do.  
  
"Oh. Bulma. Trunks what's to be left alone." Videl walked over to Trunks and pull he into a tight hug. "With me." Trunks blushed and smiled, while Bulma let go of him.  
  
" VIDEL!!!!!" Chichi screamed. " You're supposed to marry Gohan! Not this. purple hair guy for the 27TH Century!!!  
  
" Hey! You take that back you old hag!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Look who's talking, you blue haired Barbie doll!" Chichi yelled back, while being held back by Gohan and Goten.  
  
"Why you." Bulma started, while being held by Trunks and Videl.  
  
"CHICHI!!! BULMA!!! STOP RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!" Videl yelled at the two ladies, who stopped yelling at each other, while Gohan, Goten, and Trunks looked at her silently.  
  
"Me and Gohan. have broken up and now. going. our separate ways. right, Gohan?"  
  
Gohan stood silent and then said, " Yeah. We broke up long ago, its over, so mom leave her alone. okay." Gohan said while looking at the ground.  
  
" Okay Gohan. I'm sorry, Videl." Chichi apologize.  
  
" It's all right Chichi. It's all right," Videl said to her and hugged Chichi.  
  
" This is going too well, Videl. I bet by next week, Gohan won't let you out of his sight." Chichi whispered to her.  
  
"I know, mom, I know." Videl whispered backed to her now-to-be-mom.  
  
The next day.  
  
"Videl is going to have my grandkids!!!!!" Bulma yelled through Capsule Corp.  
  
"SAY WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed.  
  
"Videl just got pregnant!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"By who!!!" Gohan said while grabbing her shoulders.  
  
" By Trunks of course!! I'm gonna be a grandmother soon!!" Bulma yelled, while running around Capsule corp.  
  
" Okay now Trunks has gone to far by getting my Videl pregnant!" Gohan growled under his throat.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled.  
  
Trunks ran down as fast as he could (A/N: Which was VERY fast.) " What's wrong? What happen!" Trunks said VERY FAST!!!!!  
  
Gohan pushed Trunks against the wall and started to yell at him, " How could you do this?! You got MY Videl pregnant! Do know. GRRRRR!!! I'm going to hurt YOU!!!!!" Gohan yelled at Trunks. He was about to punch when he hear a voice say.  
  
" Trunks! I really need you here!!!" It was Videl.  
  
" Coming. honey!" Trunks yelled and smirked at the same time. Gohan let him go to his 'girlfriend'  
  
" Oh and Gohan. she is no longer yours, but mine. Has mom told you?" Trunks said laughing.  
  
" Tell me what?" Gohan said confused.  
  
" That I proposed to her and now she is my lovely wife. Videl Briefs." Trunks said smirked. That's what you think Gohan. It's all going according to plan.  
  
Of course Gohan was heart broken. Boy! Did he need a nap?  
  
Later that day.  
  
Gohan saw Videl in the halls of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Videl, may I talk to you for a while?" Gohan said.  
  
"Sure, Gohan! What's up?" Videl said a little to happily.  
  
"I have one question." Gohan said sitting down.  
  
"Spill it." Videl said.  
  
"Okay. Why did you marry Trunks? Well you know say, yes." Gohan said embarrassed.  
  
HEEEE!!!!! Cliffy!!! See Ya Later! Chapter 5 coming soon! -Ellese-chan 


	5. No he did'nt!

I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!! YOU HAVE TO FORGIVE ME!!!!! IT'S EXAM WEEK AND I HAVEN'T HAD THE TIME TO WRITE!!!!!!! I'VE BEEN TOO BUSY!!!!! PRAY THAT I WON'T FAIL MY TESTS!!!!!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER THAN EVER! JUST FOR YOU!!!  
  
-Ellese-chan Quote of the day: I told him to run. Did he run? No he didn't. He told me to run. I ran. Right into a tree! -Quote from Kisennyo (My best friend's character) Chapter 5: No he didn't!  
  
"Huh?" Videl said startled.  
  
"Why did you say yes? And why are you PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD AND NOT MINE!!!" Gohan screamed at her.  
  
" Excuse me! Gohan, you listen to me! Now we had our ups and downs, but you have no way to treat me with such rudeness!!! Gohan, I'm going to be married in two months, so get over yourself!!! I'm NOT YOURS ANYMORE!!!!" Videl screamed back at him as she started to. cry?  
  
Videl was pouring her heart out to Gohan and he didn't know why. Trunks came downstairs and saw Videl. He ran to her side to comfort her.  
  
" What have you done to her?" Trunks growled as he held Videl tightly in his arms.  
  
" I-I." Was all Gohan could get out. He was so shocked, to see he let up Videl so easily and let her fall in love with his best friend. (A/N: Which is now his arch enemy!)  
  
" Listen you! You stay away from Videl! Understand? Gohan, she is now mine! Leave her alone!!!!" Trunks screamed at Gohan. Then, Trunks took Videl upstairs to their room.  
  
~In Trunks and Videl's room~  
  
"You okay?" Trunks asked smirking.  
  
"Of course I am!!!!" Videl said smiling herself.  
  
"That was fun! I love making him jealous!!! HA! It's a taste of his own medicine. That's what he gets for messing with Videl Satan!!!!!!! He should never understate a woman's power! HA! What a loser!" (A/N: Maybe I'm going a little crazy with this.)  
  
"Videl? Do you need a nap?" Trunks said nervously.  
  
~Downstairs~  
  
Gohan was heartbroken. He was so shocked that he didn't know what to do. There was nothing he could do. Gohan was headed to the kitchen when he heard his mom and Bulma talking about. Trunks and Videl! He had to listen to this!  
  
"Ha!" Bulma said. " This is so cool! Gohan has no clue that this is a set- up! This is so much fun!!!"  
  
"Yes, I know!" Chichi exclaimed.  
  
Gohan got interested in this conversation. He got closer to the doorway and listened a little closer.  
  
"Videl said that this plan would work. You know, I think I should pull this thing on Vegeta. Oh no, I couldn't do that! It would ruin his pride!" Bulma said laughing.  
  
"Now, now, Bulma! We are only doing this, because Videl only wanted to make Gohan jealous on what he did to her years ago." Chichi said to the still laughing Bulma.  
  
'AHA! So that was her plan, huh? To get sweet revenge on me! Well Videl like they say, 'Two can play that game!'' Gohan thought to himself with a smirk on his face.  
  
Gohan left Capsule Corp. He said that there was something he had to take care of. Little did they know. Gohan set his mind to the. mall! The place where he dreaded most. Gohan was in search of a girl to find. (A/N: Yes I know! This isn't Gohan at all! It's his clone of EVIL!!!!!! Ahhhhh!!! Just kidding! It's Gohan) He needed a girl who could help him device a plan to set Videl straight. He went into an all- women's store. (A/N: NOT VICTORIA SECRET!!!!!! GET YOUR MINDS OUT THE GUTTER!!)  
  
There he saw what he was looking for. A 5'9 young girl, about his age, had dark, shiny black hair and gorgeous green eyes. He thought she was perfect! Gohan walked up to the Young girl.  
  
"Um. excuse me miss." Gohan called to her.  
  
"Yes?" She said, while smiling sweetly.  
  
"Yeah! Hi! May I as you what your name is?" Gohan asked her.  
  
"Yes, sir! My name is Miho, sir." She said to him.  
  
(A/N: DUM DUM DUM!!!!!!!! Yes! I know! Don't worry! When I put that in there, I was shocked too! Yes! Yes, be afraid! Because, I am right now! I can be so evil it times!!!!!! This is so cool! Now, I want you to keep reading this! If this is too much for you to handle, go! Go as fast as you can possibly run!!!!!! I think I'm about to have a heart attack!!!! *Takes in deep breath! * For those who are stronger than me, you. Are. Brave! Period after each word! All I can say is. Good Luck! Thank you for listening to me!) ~ Back to the story~ "Miho, huh? Nice to see you! My name is." Gohan started out, but she interrupted him.  
  
"Gohan, correct?" She said joyfully.  
  
"Yes. but how do you know my name?" Gohan asked feeling hot. (A/N: I am TOO!!!)  
  
"Oh! Sorry. Every girl I know has been talking about this Gohan person. I finally knew who you were since the girls kept saying you were with Videl." Miho said.  
  
Gohan got a little to hot and started to blush.  
  
"I finally saw you two in the mall one day. How long ago was that? 3years ago? Maybe 4? I really can't remember. So, where is she? People say you guys broke up. Is that true?" Miho asked, even though she knew the answer, she had to smirk as Gohan blushed more.  
  
"Well. um, she's engaged now." Gohan said with a slight bit of anger in his voice.  
  
"You guys are engaged! Congrats! If you are looking for the jewelry store, it's on your right. um, sir?" Miho stopped.  
  
"You see, we aren't engaged. she's engaged to another." Gohan trailed off.  
  
Miho wasn't really surprised; because she knew what Videl was going to do, but she acted REALLY sad for the poor guy.  
  
"OHHH! I'm so sorry! I had no idea!" She lied.  
  
"That's why I come to ask you for support." Gohan said.  
  
"Support? But what can I do for you, sir?" Miho asked back.  
  
"I have come here to ask you to become my girlfriend." Gohan said seriously to her. (A/N: Blushing no less!")  
  
Miho pretended to blush in her hand.  
  
"Me, sir? Become your girlfriend? It would be my pleasure!" Miho said.  
  
"Um. not for real!" Gohan said making a quick comeback.  
  
'Ouch! Shot down. Oh well, I knew it was coming.' Miho thought to herself.  
  
"Of course, sir! So you need me to PRETEND to be your girlfriend, right?" Miho asked.  
  
"YES! You see I overheard my two moms talking [1] and they said that this was all a plan Videl set up for me! I need your help if you would be so kind." Gohan pleaded.  
  
"Of course, sir! I understand. Completely!" Miho said with her smile. "Thank you!" Gohan said returning the smile.  
  
"Oh, sir? May I ask you a question?" Miho said getting her coat.  
  
"Sure!" Gohan responded.  
  
"Why me? Why did you pick me to become your girlfriend? There are so many other girls who are better than me! So why pick me?" Miho asked him.  
  
"Well, you see I really don't know. You're just lucky, I guess!" Gohan said with that Son Grin on his face.  
  
"Thank you, sir!" Miho said with her own smile.  
  
"Please just call me Gohan!"  
  
"Okay, Gohan"  
  
And they walked out of the store.  
  
"So, Gohan! Where are we going?" Miho asked.  
  
"To see Videl," Gohan answered smirking.  
  
'OH NO!! Videl can't see me! I'm still helping her with the plan! Oh no! She is going to kill me! I can't die! I'm too BEAUTIFUL!!!' Miho thought to herself. She suddenly grabbed Gohan's arm tried to pull him in the direction she wanted to go.  
  
"HEY! Miho!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Gohan let's not go there! Let's go for some tea and talk." Miho said desperately.  
  
"No, you see! If she sees me with you, she'll spill everything out! You see! Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Gohan said with his grin.  
  
"Great." Miho grumbled.  
  
They finally get to Capsule Corp. around 4:36 P.M.  
  
~Inside Capsule Corp.~  
  
"Where is Gohan?! He has been nearly gone for 2 hours!" Chichi screamed.  
  
"Don't worry Chichi. I'm sure he'll be back before you know it!" Bulma said to the nerve racking Chichi.  
  
" He better!" Chichi said.  
  
Just then Gohan walked in the house and called for Chichi to come and see what he had.  
  
"Oh my! Gohan must have gone shopping and got something for me! How wonderful!" Chichi exclaimed.  
  
She ran into the room where Gohan was and screamed. Rather loudly too.  
  
"GOHAN!!!! WHO-WHO IS THAT?" Chichi was stunned at Gohan, because he brought a girl home!  
  
"Oh, her? Her name is Miho and she's my new girlfriend!" Gohan said proudly.  
  
"VIDEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chichi screamed.  
  
"What! What Chichi! I was just about to. MIHO!!!!!!!!!" Videl said too screaming.  
  
"Hi Videl. Nice to see you." Miho smiled a little. *Blushing *  
  
'Oh this is going to be good! Miho told me she knew Videl by childhood. Oh yeah this is going to be good' Gohan thought to himself smirking.  
  
TBC. Well that's it until next time. What? You want me to write more. I don't know. What did you say? I owe you! WHY? Oh, because I haven't written to you in a million years! Okay! You got me! Red handed too. Okay. I owe you. I'll write a little more, okay! Here it is! ~Back to the story. again! ~  
  
"Miho! What are you doing here?" Videl was speechless.  
  
'How? How can this be! Gohan can't do this! She's my best friend. Man! Oh all the rotten luck. I'll get her for this!' Videl thought to herself.  
  
"Oh. you see I'm Gohan's new girlfriend." Miho responded.  
  
'Gohan's girlfriend!!!' Videl was furious.  
  
"Miho are you just gonna stand there? Come give me a hug!" Videl said smiling the best she could while holding her arms out for Miho.  
  
'I guess she's not mad at me.' Miho thought going up to Videl to hug her.  
  
Suddenly Videl hugged Miho a little too tightly. Videl whispered to her. "Miho, what are you doing here with Gohan? You better tell me everything you know." Her voice was icy and cold. She was also cutting her circulation off. Miho knew she was in for it.  
  
"Ask Gohan. He'll tell you." Miho whispered back to her. 'Circulation.'  
  
Videl let Miho go.  
  
"Gohan may I have a word with you?" Videl said a little too cheery.  
  
"Sure Videl! Miho I'll be right back." Gohan said then winked at her.  
  
"Okay." She said.  
  
Gohan and Videl went upstairs.  
  
"Mrs. Son? It's me, Miho! Videl's friend! You've never seen me before!" Miho exclaimed.  
  
"So you're the great Miho Videl's been talking about!" Chichi said happily.  
  
"Yep! Now let's go to the kitchen and discuss this with Bulma! We can also have tea!" Miho said.  
  
" Great idea! Come this way!" Chichi lead Miho in the kitchen to discuss the plan.  
  
Okay! I did it! It's now 2:41A.M. in the morning. You should get this story soon. Read the next chapter coming whenever I feel like writing again!!!!!!! See you soon. hopely!  
  
Preview for the next chapter: "Gohan what are you doing getting another girl to make Videl jealous!" Trunks yelled at him.  
  
"Because she doesn't love me any more. So leave it at that!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"You are going to ruin your daughter's future if you keep this up!" Trunks yelled again.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Your daughter! You have a daughter! Her name is Pan." Trunks said.  
  
Okay, that's it! No more until next time! Ellese-chan ^.~* Hey! That's 6 pages I wrote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys better start reviewing! I've worked too hard! I go back to school on the 7TH! Yes! Jan.7! You guys are lucky! Anyway, Happy late New Year and Happy late Christmas! Hope you guys had fun, because I sure did! HEY! Now that makes 7 pages. This is too much! 


	6. You Must Read!

YOU MUST READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hello my fans! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry! I've been having trouble with my mom and we aren't getting along any more! *sniff* I'm sorry! I will write more, maybe the whole story and plus my others! Please forgive me! I would like it if you wrote me reviews, so I can feel better! Hope you like them! When I'm done! I'm still so very sorry! *sob, sniff* Ellese-chan 


	7. Who?

Hi!!! I'm back and ready to write your fan fiction!!! Get ready for a great time!!! Sorry for the delay!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Who?  
  
Videl took Gohan to the room and slammed the door. "Gohan. sweetheart. um. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH HER!!!!!" Videl screamed, that 1) Hurt Gohan's ears and 2) practically turned the whole house to. well let's just it isn't and wasn't pretty. Gohan had to cover his ears, but did that work? NOOOOOOOO! Videl had and still has a loud voice.  
  
"Well, aren't we loud today." Gohan murmured.  
  
"This isn't supposed to happen! Nooooo! This must be a." Videl started, but Gohan stopped her and finished for her.  
  
"A nightmare?"  
  
'Ack' Videl thought to herself.  
  
"You thought you could pull this 'brave' thing? You got it all wrong. I overheard every."  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!" Videl screamed.  
  
Trunks ran up the stairs, down the hall, to the hidden room, under the desk, rolled on the floor and into Videl's hidden chamber. um. I mean room.  
  
"Yea, Videl?" Trunks gasped.  
  
" Talk to Gohan 'man to man' as you males say it and talk sense into him too!!!" Videl said and left Gohan and Trunks to talk.  
  
"Gohan, so you know what you're doing" Trunks asked clueless.  
  
"Of course, dummy! Making Videl jealous!" Gohan said proudly, while Trunks. sweat dropped.  
  
"Gohan, don't you know that you are ruining your child's future!" Trunks practically screamed, which made Gohan flinch.  
  
"What are you talking about Trunks?" Gohan asked him  
  
"Gohan, you have a daughter, her name is Pan!" Trunks said back to him.  
  
Gohan stood stunned. He had a daughter. named. Pan and she was. Videl and. his child? Gohan was confused. No! Trunks was pulling his leg! (Not literally!) He had to see some proof.  
  
" Okay. show me some proof!" Gohan said, smirking. (A/N: He smirks a lot!)  
  
Good thing for Trunks he had proof!  
  
" See! Bam!!" Trunks said happily as he pulled a picture out his pocket and startled Gohan. It was a picture of. wait. wrong picture!!!! Trunks blushed and took out another one! The right one!!! It was him and an older looking Videl and . Pan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gohan blushed as he saw Videl. He never thought she could be so. beautiful when she smiles. He has always known her to be the type of person when you got on her nerves, she'll punch your guts out or who smirked a lot that got even Vegeta scared. (A/N: WOW!!! I got to learn that smirk!!!!!) And to think. he could've had all that. wait! He could still have that, right?  
  
Wait till chapter 8 comes out to a computer to near you!!!! Actually, I'm about to write it, because you guys have been waiting on me. a little too long!  
  
Ellese-chan (I'm going to finish this story for guys out there!!) 


	8. untitled

Told you I'll be back!!!!!!!! Enjoy while I write my face off!  
  
Gohan wanted her back! He didn't want to ruin his relationship with Videl or mess up his relation or future with his unborn child, Pan. He didn't care! He didn't care if the world stopped! He didn't care if he went to the bathroom in his pants. well I'd think he care! He wanted her to be his and not this 25th century purple haired boy, from the future. (A/N: No offense Trunks fans! I'm a big Trunks fan!!!!!!!!! Really! I have this where. never mind. *blushes* Back to the story.)  
  
Gohan ran downstairs and bumped into Videl. She about to tell the idiot who ran into her to get medical help, because she was about to kill the guy, until she saw who this guy was! Gohan himself. She was about to walk off, until he grabbed her hands.  
  
"Videl." He started off.  
  
"What?! I have to go, because."  
  
" Because what?" He asked her. She became nervous and started to blush.  
  
"Because Trunks may need."  
  
" Trust me, he doesn't need you. I need you more." Gohan said with a small blush across his face. (A/N: Ahhh! The power of love and blushing! *Blushing herself*)  
  
"Videl, can I ask you a favor?" Gohan said as he got closer.  
  
"What."  
  
"May I take you back." Gohan said as he got even closer.  
  
"No."  
  
"HUH!?" Gohan said as he fell anime style on the floor.  
  
Miho, Chichi and Bulma were in the room peeking at them till they heard Videl said that line.  
  
"She is a good actor!" Bulma whispered to Chichi.  
  
" Yes, she is indeed!" Chichi whispered back. wait! Why is Miho. shocked?  
  
"She doesn't want him back." Miho said shocked. Chichi and Bulma gasped.  
  
"What do you mean ' she doesn't want him back!'" Bulma whispered shocked.  
  
" You heard me. She really doesn't want him back. We set up this plan years ago and said if Gohan had ever said 'could I have you back' she would let him! Now she doesn't? Weird. unless she has another plan, which I totally doubt." Miho said to them.  
  
"Do you think Gohan pushed her far to much. wait I think he. did!" Miho said suddenly! She knew why!!!!!  
  
Until later, Ellese-chan ( Remember I'm finishing this!!!!) Oh and. I know why too!!!!! 


	9. Why did she stop in the middle of the ai...

SEE!!!!! Don't you love me? This is going to be my 3rd chapter tonight!!!! I'm good! Hope you like. it is now.11:10P.M! You guys better be thankful!! I'm sleepy!!!  
  
Chapter 9: Why did she stop in the middle of the aisle?  
  
Gohan was heartbroken when he had heard that simple word. No. So harsh. So powerful. So confusing to Gohan, like he didn't know what that word meant! (A/N" It's got to be the love!) Videl, his one and only, said. no.  
  
"Videl. I mean. I'm sorry, I admit I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left you to go off to college, I'm sorry for making you cry, I'm sorry." Gohan said trying to fight the tears, but he failed. They ran down his cheek all the way to his chin. He was hurt and Videl could clearly see that, and the next thing you know, she felt bad for him.  
  
She started to cry.  
  
"You should be sorry! For doing that to me and making me cry every night!!!" She screamed.  
  
"That's it!!" Miho screamed. Chichi and Bulma were startled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chichi said sounding sad.  
  
"Videl! She used to call me every night and cry over the phone for hours. She had a hard time. She'd tell me that she'd see Gohan and cry. Boy! She had it bad." Miho said.  
  
" Wow. I never knew." Chichi and Bulma said together.  
  
"Jinx!" Bulma said. " You owe a cup of coffee!"  
  
"Man!!!" Chichi said angrily while Miho sweat dropped.  
  
"You two are unpredictable" Miho said.  
  
"Videl." Gohan said crying more.  
  
"What?!" She screamed at him, crying more.  
  
He went over there and hug her closely and she held back.  
  
"Videl. I'm sorry, I just wanted to say, will you marry me?"  
  
Videl thought her heart skipped a beat, when her answer came out as a. yes? Suddenly, Gohan tilted her head and gave her a kiss! Both his first and hers. She was taken back, but she said to herself, ' what the heck! I've got Gohan to myself!" And she kissed him back.  
  
They soon heard applause from the doorway. It was Miho, Chichi, Bulma and Trunks. They congratulated the couple! Chichi and Bulma started to make wedding plans and not 2 months later the wedding began.  
  
Gohan was waiting for her at the alter and then there she appeared! In her long white dress flowing from behind and in her earrings and pearls, she walked down the aisle with her father. They were half way to the alter till Videl stopped.  
  
'Huh? Why did she stop in the middle of the aisle?' Miho wondered.  
  
Gohan was wondering why she stopped also. He didn't know why either. He began to panic.  
  
"Videl." He whispered as he walked slowly to where Videl was.  
  
"Videl" He said again as he pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong, Videl?"  
  
"Gohan. I can't marry you. I'm sorry."  
  
End for now! One more chapter!!!!! See You. when later tonight? MAN!!!!! I'm sleepy! Forget you guys!!! You get the rest tomorrow!!! Maybe if you're lucky, you can get it tonight. Until then!!!!  
  
Ellese-chan 


	10. The End?

YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!! Last chapter!!!! Sorry I haven't been giving you quotes later so here they are:  
  
"What do you mean, Goku? People say I look good for my age!!!!: Bulma off the latest DBZ episodes . My own quote that I got off so story: Goku, how does it feel knowing that you're going to be related to a fool?- Krillin  
  
Quote" Write me lots of reviews!!!!!!  
  
Quote: Vote me as your fav. Author or fav. Story!!!!  
  
There are your beautiful quotes! (sweat drops)  
  
Chapter 10: The end?  
  
Gohan was shocked!  
  
"Videl. are you serious?" Gohan said sounding hurt.  
  
" Yes. Gohan.I'm sorry" Videl said nearing tears.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Please, no questions" She said putting her finger over his mouth. She slowly backed away, until Gohan grabbed her waist and his head rested on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm afraid that one day. you'll leave me again." Videl said crying. They didn't care if they were surrounded or if it was their wedding, while the icing off the cake melted. (A/N: I would!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Videl. why would you ever think that would ever happen between us?"  
  
"Because, you left me before."  
  
Gohan felt bad and held her tighter.  
  
"Videl as long as you marry me, I'll never leave you. I'll stay by your side. If you wanted me to stay at home with you and I had to miss two important meeting, I would stay home with you. I'll be there to protect you." He turned her around so that they would face each other. "Always." He finished.  
  
She cried happy tears said." I'll never leave you.but right now, I do!"  
  
"Huh?" He sweat dropped  
  
"Gotta go to the bathroom!"  
  
They all( everyone at the wedding) fell anime style on the floor. 5 minutes later after Videl's 'potty' break, they continued with the wedding and they were finally married!  
  
2 years later:  
  
"MOMMY!!!!" A little girl cried.  
  
"Yes, Panny-chan?"  
  
"I don't want to go to bed!!!!" Little Pan screamed.  
  
"Oh, but you do!" Videl said to her 3 year old daughter. The front door opened revealing, the one and only.  
  
"DADDY!!!"  
  
"Hi, Gohan!"  
  
"Hey!" Gohan said as he kissed Videl and hugged Pan.  
  
"Hey Videl? Can I say something?" Gohan said nervously.  
  
"Sure." Videl said unsure.  
  
"Um. they just sent me a letter and um."  
  
The End?  
  
That's it of Operation: Son Gohan!!!!! Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!! I'm out! Ellese-chan See and you did get the 4th chapter in the same night!! Lucky! Goodnight! 


End file.
